I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to providing multiple access in wireless communications networks.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), 3GPP2, ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. In addition, such networks are beginning to incorporate subsystems of other networks, such as the above listed networks, worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN), and/or components thereof, for example. Such incorporation can introduce access issues with the subsystems resulting from disparate requirements among the subsystems. In this regard, a gateway is typically utilized to provide access to the multiple subsystems and can facilitate seamless handover among the subsystems if desired. There are currently multiple mechanisms for connecting to multiple-access systems and/or subsystems thereof. For example, a mobile device can connect to the multiple-access system or a subsystem while anchored (or not anchored) to a visited or remote gateway. This creates many permutations of possible connection paths, many of which result in different access and mobility management modes.